


Good Friends Don't Let You Do Stupid Things Alone

by Nikka001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bad Decisions, Drunken fight, Established Relationship, F/M, Fight Aftermath, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Party Aftermath, Partying, set in the 90's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: "Which one of you sorority bitches wanna fight?!"or one of the reasons why Amanda Rollins should not be allowed to drink
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Good Friends Don't Let You Do Stupid Things Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, this quick little story here was inspired by a couple of photo sets put together by a dear friend of mine on Twitter. Barson and Rollisi teenage AU that is set in the 90's and was also inspired by a fun quote that honestly...I have no idea where it came from. 
> 
> Anyway, both of those inspirations have brought you this wonderful fun piece of work. So, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> -Annika

* * *

“You know” --Amanda tilts her head back against the brick wall of the holding cell-- “I don’t even know why I’m in here. It’s not like I started the fight.”

“Actually, that’s exactly what happened.” Olivia groans and buries her head further into Rafael’s neck, her head throbbing from that night’s previous...festivities. 

Rafael nods in agreement but keeps his eyes closed as he leans back against the cell door. Olivia is sitting on the floor next to him covered by his jacket, her eyes squeezed shut tight, and her boots tangled with his converse. 

Sitting up, Amanda winces at the pain in her abdomen but brushes it off when Finn gives her a pointed look. 

“Rafa, you weren’t even there, okay? And Liv, you know it wasn’t my fault. I was not the one that started it. It was those damn Kappa’s!”

Realizing how little her best friend wants to take responsibility for, Olivia gives up trying to sleep and instead stands from the comfortable spot next to her boyfriend and moves slowly to sit down on the bench next to Amanda. She takes Amanda’s hands in hers, careful to avoid the freshly bandaged knuckles, and looks her straight in the eyes. 

“Amanda, my dear, weren’t you the one to say, and I’m quoting here, ‘Which one of you sorority bitches wants to fight?!’?” 

Amanda looks dumbfounded for a moment, the four beers she had finally taken their toll before something clicks. “Holy shit.” Amanda glances around at the rest of her friends, each of them now curious to see what she’ll say next. “That  _ was  _ me, wasn’t it?”

“Yep. And I got the whole thing on video.” Finn holds up his camcorder with a wicked grin, the cut on his lip and bruise on his jaw not even seeming to phase him one bit. 

Laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, Amanda yanks her hands from Olivia’s and then hops up to stand on top of the bench. Olivia tries to pull her down, but it’s no use. Laughing, smiling, and still probably hopped up on whatever it was she took earlier, Amanda dances around in her worn-out sneakers and blows kisses to her friends as they watch on in pure amusement at her chaotic energy. 

She stops suddenly, arms thrown out to keep her balanced, and looks around frantically. “Wait...where is he?” 

“Who?” Rafael asks. 

Amanda jumps down and rushes over to the bars, gripping tight and frowning when she can’t seem to find who she’s looking for. “Sonny. Where is he?” She turns back to the rest of the group with sad eyes and a frown. 

Finn sits up with a confused look. “‘Manda, Sonny’s been out there tryin’ to deal with the cops since they called him about an hour ago. He wasn’t at the party but he was the last one called on your phone, I guess, so they called him and let him know what was going on.”

“How is Sonny gonna get us out of here, huh? It’s not like he’s got any pull really,” Rafael huffs as he gets up and takes Amanda’s former spot on the bench next to Olivia and pulls his girlfriend back into his arms. She groans and buries her face back into his neck while he pulls her legs up onto his lap, his arms shielding her from the harsh lights of the holding cell ceiling. 

“His dad, dude. His dad is like a crazy good attorney or something. Man, I don’t really know, alright? He just said not to worry about it and that he’d figure something out.”

“And I did.”

Sonny appears suddenly outside the holding cell with a grin on his face and his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets. Unlike the others, he’s not dressed for a night out at a college frat party and is instead dressed for a long night of studying at home alone. They’d invited him to come with them, of course, but if he was planning on getting into NYU as his parents had planned, then that meant missing out on the best parts of Senior year. He hated having to leave his girlfriend to go by herself, but Amanda was a tough girl and he knew that. Besides, both Liv and Rafa had ensured him they’d keep her out of trouble, and when were they ones to not follow through?

Approaching the cell, Sonny comes to stand directly in front of Amanda who now has her body pressed up against the bars and is smiling brightly at her boyfriend. 

He smiles at the giddy look in her eyes and raises one hand up to boop her on the nose. “Hi there.”

Amanda scrunches her nose and pouts her lips. “You missed all the fun, you dip.”

“Yeah, I can see that. But it looks like all of you had enough fun for me. So, thanks, I guess?”

“So,” Finn rises from his seat and helps Rafael lift Liv into his arms to carry her out of the cell as a guard appears from the front office to unlock the cell door. “What’d you have to do to get us outta here, huh?”

Sonny shrugs as he steps into the cell and crouches down to give Amanda better leverage to climb onto his back, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. “Nothing. Called my dad and he called the Captain and explained that it was just kids being kids and that none of you would ever do it again.” He gives each of them a pointed stare as he carries Amanda out of the cell, the rest of them following after.

Rafael shakes his head. “Trust me, I think we’ve all done enough partying to last a lifetime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Love to hear from all of you!
> 
> -Annika


End file.
